


Reaper's [Not So] Dream Date

by peytra



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peytra/pseuds/peytra
Summary: Gabe takes Akande out on a date after he escapes prison.





	Reaper's [Not So] Dream Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sailorblaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorblaze/gifts).



> find me at [mass-defect](https://mass-defect.tumblr.com/)  
> this goes out to [sailorblaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorblaze).

Gabe grinned at himself in the mirror, pulling on his jacket. He was whole, today. He looked like he did before the Fall; there were no cracks in his healthy, brown skin, his teeth were straight and smooth and round, and he had two normal arms and two normal legs. Everything was going to go perfectly. 

* * *

 

He met Akande in the park nearby. They hadn't been on a date since Akande went to prison, and now that he was out, Gabe felt strongly that a whole day might go towards making up for that lost time. 

It was a cool, autumn day. The leaves were just beginning to turn yellow, and there was a crisp breeze that drove Gabe to include hot apple cider in their picnic basket. 

Akande wore washed-out jeans, a black t-shirt, and a blue hoodie. But even in simple clothes, he was devastatingly handsome, and Gabe wondered at his luck. 

Together, they meandered through the park, looking for a clear spot of grass. There were children playing catch with their dogs, and students studying with their friends, books spread out carelessly on the slightly damp grass. 

They found a place under the shade of a tall oak tree. Gabe spread the blanket and took the food and drinks out of the basket. When he was done, he bowed with a flourish. 

“After you,” he said. 

Akande laughed, and sat on the blanket. Besides the cider, which was divided between them, Gabe had packed eight finger-food sized sandwiches, a green salad with grilled chicken, and a small devil’s food cake. They served themselves and began to eat. 

“So,” Akande started, “what have you been up to in the past few years.” 

“Just work.” Gabe said. 

“I meant besides that.” 

Gabe shrugged. “That's it.” 

“You know I love your devotion, but work cannot be all that you are.” Akande pointed his fork, speared with leafy greens at him. 

Gabe just shrugged again. Once he took work out of the equation, there really wasn't anything else to talk about. He was about to say as much when he felt a painful itching sensation on his leg. He idly scratched at it, but he kept feeling it, all along his legs. Akande jumped up, and he heard some of the other people at the park screaming. He felt it again on his finger, and when he  got a closer look, he saw small, red ants. Fire ants. He stood up too, quickly brushing off his pants as Akande and himself walked out of the park, leaving behind the half-eaten food. 

* * *

The park hadn't gone well, Gabe would admit, but there were still plenty of hours in the day. Their next stop was the holo-theatre. When they approached, however, there was a sign  on the doors stating ‘closed for renovations’. Gabe glanced at Akande. 

“This was supposed to take up the time until dinner.” He said, a little helplessly. 

“How… unfortunate. What would you like to do instead?” 

“I don't know. We could try the museum?” 

“They require an ID” Akande pointed out. 

Gabe ran a hand through his hair. They couldn't go anywhere people might recognize Akande, all over the news as he was. 

“We could just walk around for a bit, see if anything catches our eye?” 

Akande nodded, and they were off. They spoke idly, but Gabe devoted most of his attention to finding a something to do. They passed bars, which were an option, though he didn't feel like getting mid-day drunk. There didn't seem to be any good options, and he found himself focusing more on the conversation than finding something to do.

Hours passed without his realizing, and he found himself hungry and in need of a drink the problem, he decided as they walked to dinner, was that people focused on home-based entertainment. Nobody went out to have fun anymore. 

They stopped in front of their favorite Thai restaurant. It was just hole in the wall, and they'd only found it originally by chance. Gabe held open the door for Akande, and they were seated at a table by the window. Gabe ordered his usual: spring rolls and masaman curry. Akande just got green curry, and they both ordered whatever beer was on tap. They chatted cheerfully for an hour without their food arriving, and when the waiter passed by them, Gabe flagged them down. 

“We ordered nearly an hour ago, what's going on?”

“Oh,” the waiter said, “our head chef called in sick. The sous-chef isn't nearly as experienced. I apologize for the inconvenience.” 

Gabe nodded and waved them off. Another half-hour passed before they got anything to eat, and though Gabe was too hungry to care, but it didn't taste very good. The waiter gave them the food half off for the inconvenience. 

Gabe and Akande went back to the base, and night was out in full force. It had dropped below chilly into cold, and Gabe’s light jacket suddenly wasn't enough. They stood out on the porch of the base, Gabe bone-tired. Akande smiled. 

“I had a lovely day. Thank you for taking me out,” he said. He cupped Gabe’s cheek lightly, and leaned in. Gabe, who was stressed and tired and had held this form all day, felt his control slipping. Akande passed right through his face. If it had been anyone else, Gabe would’ve found it funny. As it was, he just felt embarrassed. Akande stepped back, frowning. Gabe sighed. Though he couldn't see himself, he was sure that he looked positively monstrous. 

“I'm sorry, just…. give me a minute.” 

“It's fine, Gabe.” 

“No, no, I can-” 

“It's alright. We’ve had a long day.” 

“Just let me-” 

“Gabriel, I said it's fine-”

“It’s not fine!” Gabe shouted. “None of this is fine!” 

“You're angry.” 

“Of course I'm angry! I've had this whole day planned out for  _ months _ ! And none of it has gone right, none of it!”

“Yes, but we overcame our-” 

“I don't want philosophy Akande. I just,” he sighed, “I just want something to go right.” It came out soft and too-vulnerable. 

“Gabriel,” Akande said, stepping towards him. “ _ This _ is right. The two of us. Even if nothing else works, we find a way. I punched myself out of prison. And there you were, with a getaway, as if that was completely expected.” 

Gabe smiled, just a little. “I forgot how cheesy you were.” 

“And I forgot how much of a perfectionist you were. Let’s go inside. The day doesn't have to end yet.” 

They walked back in together, side by side. And though the door wasn't quite big enough for that, well, they found a way. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was somewhat inspired by the scene in ME2 at the climax of the [Shepard/Garrus Romance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9Fsr-cnITE&index=18&list=PL28F222B983EB9777), as well as by [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044008)  
> Any similarities here-in are due to sincere love.


End file.
